Yestamos reunidos para?
by askty
Summary: El team stan y el team craig junto con kevin y butters se encuentran reunidos en el patio trasero de la escuela que ellos asistían cuando eran niños la pregunta es porque estan ahi? quien los mando a llamar? mencion de grophe, style, bunny, Dip y creek


**_y estamos aquí reunidos para ?..._**

 **Lololo bueno ya… e-aqui mi inspiración en el cole jeje soy nueva en esto asique espero ir mejorando :3**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ah, qué bello ambiente se presentaba en el pueblito de colorado de south park se podía apreciar como el frio congelaba a los estudiantes que iban a cumplir con su labor estudiantil aunque si te pones a vigilar a los hijos de puta puedes notar como estos bueno, en especial varios chicos iban al patio trasero de la escuela(N:cofcofprisióncof)a pesar de que varios maestros habían notado que uno que otro estudiante faltaba en su lugar, solo digamos que le restaron importancia for why?... por que ellos utilizan el yolo, en fin solo continuaron como un día "normal".

-ahh! ... muy bien ahora para qué coño estamos aquí parados peor que pendejos-dijo el azabache con su hermosa cara de querer hacer nuevos amiguitos.- Marsh… a quién diablos seguimos esperando? Ya estamos completos.- extendió sus brazos en forma horizontal mitras daba varias vueltas ya aburrido y también para verificar que todos a los que habían citados se encontraban ahí.

-Craig tiene razón ya estamos todos aquí.- le dio la razón Token.- además… - dijo viendo a su amigo dar vueltas como todo un subnormal.- creo que… no es bueno para la salud.

-gah! Oh no si Craig sigue dando vueltas se volverá loco y por culpa del frio puede enfermarse! Ngh Y ENTONCES CONTRAERA UNA ENFERMEDAD MORTAL PERO NO PODRÁN SALVARLO POR QUE ESTARÁ EN UN MANICOMIO Y EL MORIRA SOLO Y YO TAMBIEN MORIRE SOLO Y….. VIRGEN!.

Todos los presentes miraban a tweek con cara de WTF y craig pues el seguía con su pegue.

-naa no creo que mueras virgen si quieres yo te hago el favor-dijo Kenny mientras veía a tweek con unos ojos seductores.

-KENNY!- lo reprocho otro rubio mientras le daba un ligero codazo en señal de estar molesto y MUY celoso.-

-Jeje… solo bromeaba buttercup.- respondio el rubio mayor mientras abrazaba por detrás a su novio.- tu sabes que tengo ojos solo para ti.

-ok , ok basta de la mariconada ya es suficiente estar oyendo al friki de Kevin hablar sobre una mierda que a nadie le interesa- dijo el gordo ya asqueado de ver tanta cursilería y Kevin abrió como platos su ojos ya que él ni siquiera había abierto la boca desde que llego.- estas seguro que van a venir hippe?-

-que?.. ha! Si me lo dijeron ayer por la noche,… me mandaron un mensaje no lo tengo muy en claro pero puedo decir que entendí que esperemos aquí además, el topo me mando por ustedes. Mmm espero que ellos no se demoren más.

-por ellos te refieres a ...-entre cero los ojos clyde mientras iba formando los nombres en su cabeza.

-a Damián, Pip, Gregory y Ze mole.- completo kyle temblando de frio , entonces dirigio su mirada a Craig quien estaba feliz de la vida dando vueltas sin marearse.- mmm… como es que puede seguir dando vueltas.-

-emm… habilidad.- contesto clyde mientras alzaba los hombros restándole importancia.-

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada al azabache formando de nuevo un incómodo silencio.

-porciento… tweek recordando lo que dijistes no creo que Craig se vuelva loco ni muchos menos se enferme.- dijo clyde.

-enserio?... –dijo el rubio esperanzado de poder saber que su novio no morirá aun-.

-claro… además si se vuelve loco lo más probable es que te intente matar, pero si no lo consigue matara a tu padre y a tu madre.-dijo con una gran inocencia.- además lo capturaran y lo encerraran hasta que ahora si, se muera.- termino de decir esto con una inocente sonrisa .-

Ambos teams, Butters y Kevin lo miraron con una cara de no saber mierda que pasa por la cabeza del chico y tweek quedo en un estado de shock solo reaccionó unos segundos después para mirar a Craig que se había olvidado que estaba acompañado y luego dirigió su mirada a clyde quien seguía sonriendo hasta que….

¡Gritando!

Rompió a llorar el rubio todos se sujetaron los oídos para evitar quedar sordos por el vibrador humano hasta que Craig paró en seco quedando de espaldas y giro su cabeza como el exorcista hacia los chicos ellos solo quedaron a esperar su dolorosa muerte, ah y también maldecían al puto de clyde por hacer las respuestas a las preguntas que nadie hacía.

-ahí están -fue lo único que dijo muestras señalaba la entrada trasera de la escuela.

Todos quedaron paralizados ya que la voz de Craig era calmada y más aún cuando Craig reciente se percató de los lloriqueos del susho amorsh y sin perder más tiempo fue hacia el rubio

-eeh… no sé qué es lo que pasa aquí pero muy buenos días.- saludo un rubio algo extrañado por la situación y por qué no, desde ya se podía apreciar que algo o más bien dicho alguien casi causa un asesinato.

-como sea … supongo que Damián ya les explico que es lo que pasa.- hablo el castaño con su acento de origen

Los chicos se vieron entre si extrañados

Pero si Damián todavía no aparece.- dijeron al unísono si también tweek , craig lo tranquilizo y lo convenció de que no era un asesino

Que!? Pero si el está justo ahí .- explico el británico

Todos miraron hacia arriba y… nota mental revisar los putos! Arboles.

Que carajo haces ahí!.- le grito mole con el ceño fruncido.

Óyeme pendejo marica tu no me vas a estar cotorreando-. Dijo el anticristo mientras tomaba de la cintura a pip y ambos bajaban, una vez en el suelo el ojirubi se limitó a cruzar sus brazos.

Pero… agh… pip lo esperaba de Damián pero de ti?.- Gregory estaba decepcionado y sorprendido a la vez.

Lo siento.- bajo la mirada apenado.- es que llegamos antes que ustedes y..-. callo al notar una que otra mirada asesina.- y pues … luego Damián me pregunto si quería ver por encima de la escuela …. Y como ustedes no llegaban no le mire nada de malo.

Si como digas.- dijo el culón de cartman

-además de que stan y kyle se estaban comiéndose a besos.- dijo irónicamente.- si quieren seguir jodiendo a mi Philip y a mi puedo seguir continuando.-amenazo tras haber encontrado el punto débil de cada uno.-

-oh bueno stan si están (rimo XD) tan apurados puedo recomendarte un hotel que Gregory y yo sabemos ir a menu…- no pudo acabar de completar sus palabras ya que una mano llego a chocar fuertemente contra su boca.

-NO CREO QUE DEBAS HABLAR DEMAS!.- le grito muy sonrojado el rubio

-y a todo esto porque mierda no sacaron de clases y nos hacen esperar como si fuéramos esas viejas que se colan para comprar los boletos de Justino gayber ¡!-

En este punto Gregory perdió los estribos .

-en 1ra era para que ustedes cooperen en el simulacro que supuestamente Damián iba a prevenirles y en 2da nosotros intentamos localizar las malditas bombas.- ya al oír la palabra **bomba** todos se tensaron.- pero al parecer el pendejo de Christopher no los pudo localizar y perdimos demasiado tiempo.-

-Mpmhpmp!- se quejo

-si como digas.- rodo los ojos .- bom…bas, las bombas! .-abre los ojos como plato.- CHRIS LAS BOM..

Pummm!

Se oyo desde adentro como miles de personas comienzan a gritar y a correr paranoicamente .

-m!hpmphmpmphpm (oh!que inteligente Barbie).- dice mole aun tapado la boca.

Todos miran hacia la ex escuela como se fulminaba y se perdía entre las llamas al mismo tiempo que se podían escuchar sirenas y bocinas de lo que podrían ser los bomberos y ambulancias resonar entre las calles

-JEJE … es mi idea o Mole empezó a hablar como Kenny ah! Se imaginan eso… dos Ken..-

CALLATE CLYDE!.- dijeron todos al unísono .


End file.
